


mine now

by justiice



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiice/pseuds/justiice
Summary: with Carlos, jealousy can only result in one thing - in marking you as his.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	mine now

Things happened fast, barely giving time to register them. In one moment you were arguing about something you found rather pointless, but urgent.

And in the next, you found yourself trapped between the wall and Carlos' body.

 _It's ridiculous to react this way_ , you thought, but those words didn't find their way to your tongue, _So, so ridiculous_. And the man before you knew it. He knew you, maybe too well. He had an idea about what you might have been thinking, but, mostly importantly, he knew you. And your body.

You didn't even think about escaping that sudden position. Nothing like that ran through your mind. You were arguing, yes, but you couldn't fight with your body that wanted to be close to Carlos, as close as possible. It was a lost battle and, frankly, that time you didn't mind losing to him.

Especially when his lips found their way to your neck.

The kisses were certainly not innocent. They held passion, want, lust, for you, to have more and more of you, now and forever. They reached everywhere, tried to reach everywhere, not even bothered by the fact that most of your skin was hidden by your shirt. Carlos' lips continued their journey on your neck, blessing every part of it, sucking or nibbling.

He took his sweet time, enjoying the moment and voicelessly demanding more of your wonderful sounds. You gladly gave those to him, making him even more eager to kiss you, to taste you. Yet, perhaps he found himself suddenly impatient, because in the next moment, his lips latched onto the spot behind your ear, giving it a hard suck. A moan immediately left your lips, before you could even think about stopping it, and you could feel him smirk against your skin. _Smug bastard._

 _But could you really be angry at him?_ You knew why he was doing it—torturing you with his kisses and innocent touches on your waist. You made that happen. You made the jealousy build inside him. 

Your laugh could be heard, loud and clear, as a man before you, your friend, continued to describe something really funny. You two sat together, drinks in your hands, enjoying the time and making up for the lost time. You saw nothing wrong in how your friend suddenly leant forward to you, to whisper something as it was a secret. You saw nothing wrong in how he sometimes brushed his hand on your arm or your shoulder. You saw nothing wrong in the kiss he placed softly on your cheek as goodbye before you moved to join Carlos’ side once again. 

And when you did, it only took a few seconds for you to realize that he didn’t share your thoughts. He did see something wrong in all of those actions your friend did. Yet, he said nothing and remained silent for the whole ride home. Deep down, you thought he would leave it like that, wordless and just go to sleep. 

Your current position said otherwise.

Carlos didn’t seem to think about giving you mercy and taking his lips from you. No, of course not—when he did find your weak spot (he knew how to find it very well, but always acted like he didn’t), his kisses happened to become harder, more passionate. More possessive. 

He abused your skin in the most wonderful way, leaving you both breathless and moaning for more. His fingers kept dancing on your waist, disappearing under your shirt to have more of your skin. You could feel it was not enough for him though, and seconds later he let you know that with another hard suck on your neck. 

Everything felt like forever. You were on the edge of losing yourself in the moment, but then, suddenly Carlos took mercy on you—abandoning your neck, he swiftly moved to your lips, capturing them in a short, but passionate kiss. You could feel the passion, even clearer, making you shudder and wanting more.

Yet, the man before you, the one who had you trapped, touching you with his strong arms, decided to not give you more. He only smirked at your whimper and stared into your eyes.

His own were dark, oh so wonderfully dark and you could swear they became even darker as he spoke two words to you, in a tone that made your whole body shudder again.

_“Mine now.”_

(Carlos continued to mark you as his, your neck giving enough of proof for that. But that didn’t mean he had enough of you for that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> do you all remember that scene where he says those two words and then goes with 'come to papa'?
> 
> Because I do. And I call it my 'fuel for thirst'.


End file.
